


Shades of Love

by SophieRipley



Series: It Takes Three [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death of a loved one, F/M, Loss, One Shot, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRipley/pseuds/SophieRipley
Summary: One of Judy's oldest friends returns to Zootopia after a military deployment, and the love they share puts tensions on Nick's relationship with her.  The tension shifts, however, when her friend has a fatal accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "Cold" by Jorge Méndez while writing Act Two of this story. I think it accompanies it very well.
> 
> This story was inspired by a prompt from DrummerMax 64.

_“…and tensions with the neighboring city-state Sionnach have risen as a result; Senator James Loxley became heated during his public address following our own Mayor Grizner’s declaration of embargo placed on the nation….”_ Nick woke from sleep on his couch to the sound of a news broadcast; the grey form sitting at his feet turned the television off as he stirred and glanced over at him.

“Hey sleepy-head,” muttered Judy.  She smiled at him, but the smile was strained.

“Hey.”  Nick pulled his feet off her lap and sat up, rubbing at his face.  “You’re worried, what’s up?”

She shook her head.  “Not really.  Not as much as I would have been.  The military is mobilizing against Sionnach apparently; no open hostilities, but they’re becoming belligerent.  Thank Serendipity Virgil’s term ended last week.”

Nick, who was in the middle of a stretch, looked back over at Judy.  “Virgil?  Who’s that, a brother?”

Judy looked sideways at him, her ears sweeping back along the back of her head and her eyes guarded.  She only maintained eye contact for a moment before a look Nick would almost have called shame flitted across it and she looked away. 

“No, not brother,” said Nick, realizing.  “Your ex.”

“Virgil,” she said with forced levity, “was the first boy I ever loved, way back when I was a kid.  We were fourteen when we fell in love.”

“And you’re afraid I’ll be jealous that you worry about someone you used to love?”  Nick stood and stretched again, his joints popping, punctuating the groan of pleasure that came with the stretch.  “Come on, Fluff.  I’m not that petty.  I bet I’ll like the guy, in fact.  He can’t be that bad if you liked him; you like me, after all, so your taste is impeccable.”

“I hope so,” said Judy with new energy, “because he’s coming here for the night.  He called before boarding his plane; you were asleep when he called, but I didn't think you'd mind if he stayed one night.  We’re picking him up at the airport tonight after work.”

“Ahh….”  Nick shrugged, slipping on a smug grin that he hoped would hide the slight discomfort in his belly.  “Well, he can’t have my couch.  This is a comfy couch.”

Judy rolled her eyes, then pushed him toward their bedroom.  “You need to learn to sleep on our bed like a normal person.  Go get your uniform on, we need to go.”

Nick did indeed don his uniform and then followed his partner to work, where they spent twelve long hours protecting and serving.  After they clocked out for the evening, they drove in comfortable silence to the airport, where Virgil waited.

When they saw him, the first thing that struck Nick was that the buck was handsome.  He was near Judy’s height, his eyes a soft blue and his fur a grey with tan highlights similar to Judy’s coloring.  There was an edge to his gaze that, coupled with the Marine uniform, caused Nick to make a mental note to never get on his bad side.

The moment their car was parked Judy sprang out and ran across the wide sidewalk of the airport Receiving area.  Virgil met her part way, bracing against her colliding with him, and they embraced tightly. 

Nick was following behind at a more leisurely rate and had his paws in the pockets of his jeans.  Virgil’s eyes met his over Judy’s shoulder, and Nick knew he was sizing him up.

Finally, Judy pulled away from the buck as Nick got to the pair.

“So this is the fox, huh?” Virgil’s voice was strong, not unpleasant, the tone respectful but with a hint of sarcasm.  “He’s skinny.”

Judy punched him.  “Be nice, Virge.   Virgil, this is my fiancé Nick Wilde.”

Nick extended a paw, which Virgil shook firmly.  “Good to meet you.  I’ve heard good things.”

Virgil shot a smile to Judy.  “God I hope not.  I’d hate to hear about her lying to you.”

Nick chuckled.  He stepped around the pair and picked up Virgil’s duffle bag, taking it to the car and putting it safely in the trunk while Judy and Virgil did the usual “I haven’t seen you in so long” pleasantries catch-up thing.  Nick tried, while leaning on the side of the car patiently, not to notice how close they stood to one another, how Virgil’s gaze lingered on Judy’s eyes, how Judy’s paw lingered on Virgil’s arm.  He tried to not notice how much Judy glowed with excitement.

He tried, but he failed.

After a couple moments, they migrated back over to the car and Nick got into the driver’s seat without being asked.  He knew they’d want to talk, and talking distracted the driver.  During the drive, Nick discovered he and Virgil were something alike:  once Judy got a head of steam behind her and started chattering about all the things that had changed in the past couple years, Virgil mostly let her go on with it and contributed acknowledgement or comment when necessary.

Before too long, however, Virgil stopped replying at all, and a quick look in the rearview mirror showed him quietly sleeping.

It didn’t take long for Judy to catch on.  “…so then she ended up coming _to zootopia_ with a dozen others to make sure I was okay.  Can you believe that?  …Virgil?  He _fell asleep_.”

“I noticed.”  Nick chuckled.  “Wondered how long it would take you.  He’s a soldier, Fluff; they can fall asleep anywhere.”

“…well, I suppose he needs it,” relented the bunny. 

He was easy to rouse once they got home, especially with the promise of a pizza to come.  Nick kept out of their fur for the most part, letting them talk.  Once Judy exhausted her side of the conversation, she began asking Virgil about what he’d been up to; he’d been involved in more than one skirmish, and while Nick had a strong stomach he wasn’t interested in hearing about the danger and the killing.  He left them to talk and went to the balcony where he leaned on the railing and gazed over the city, ruminating.

The thing was, he had become certain that Judy was still in love with the military rabbit.  This inevitably led Nick to wonder how solid his relationship with Judy would remain in the face of it, whether Judy would have second thoughts about them.  It was sobering to consider, and made his stomach twist unpleasantly.

After awhile the voices went from lively to subdued to quiet, and finally silence, penetrated by the sound of footsteps and the door to the balcony opening. The door closed again and Virgil stepped next to him, leaning on the balcony beside Nick.  They were silent for a time.

Nick sighed.  “She told me you two were lovers a long time ago.”

Virgil nodded.  “Yeah.  When we were teenagers.  I’ve known Judy basically my whole life.  The first time we were ever apart was when she went to college and I joined the military.”

They lapsed into silence again for a long few minutes.  Nick noticed how still Virgil was, almost like a statue.  He moved only as he breathed, and his breathing was regular and quiet.

“She’s still in love with you, you know.”

Virgil sighed heavily, lowered his head.  “I know.  And I’ll always love her.”

The fox looked over at him finally.  “But?”

“But, we’ll never be together.  Star-crossed; it would never work.  She knows that.”

“Judy goes for what she wants, no matter what.”

The bunny looked at him.  “And she’s with you.  Engaged, even.  Listen, I can tell you’re uncomfortable with all this.  You’ve been respectful, and I appreciate that.  But you don’t need to worry about me, okay?  Tomorrow morning I’ll treat you two to breakfast and then I’m going home.  And in two weeks, I’m reenlisting.  She would never stray from you, Nick.  Never.  Even if she did…I wouldn’t let her.  You’re too good a mammal to betray like that.”

“You barely know me,” frowned Nick.

“I know Judy loves you,” replied Virgil.  “That’s enough for me.”  He turned and went back into the apartment.  After a moment Nick followed, got him situated on the couch, and carried Judy—who had fallen asleep—to bed.

He slept fitfully…but he slept.

The next morning they had breakfast at Judy’s favorite diner and then drove Virgil to the train station.

Before boarding, he hugged Judy tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.  Then he shook Nick’s paw.  “Take care of her for me.”

Nick smiled.  “Will do, chief.  You just take care of yourself and leave the rest to me.”

Virgil smiled back.  “That’s what I do best.  Judy, I’ll see you next time I’m in town.”

Nick could see how close Judy came to telling him she loved him.  The look they shared though was enough.  And then Virgil was gone.

The two of them took the opportunity to do some shopping they had been putting off, then they had a quiet lunch before returning home. 

That evening, Judy plopped on the couch next to Nick and cuddled into his side.  “You have your worried face on.”

Nick took a breath and let it out again.  “It’s not important, Carrots.”  He put his arm around her.

“Yes it is,” countered Judy.  “You’re worried about Virgil and me.  But you shouldn’t be.”

“I’ll humor you, Carrots.  Shouldn’t I be worried?”

“Nope.  There was always a fundamental flaw with our relationship.  It’s not something we could ever overcome, so we drifted apart.”

Nick scoffed playfully.  “Come on, Carrots, you can overcome anything.  You’re the Bunninator.”

Judy laughed into his side, but the humor faded quickly.  “Not this.  Nick, I’m in love with you.  I chose you.”

“I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness, is all.”

Judy pulled away and put her paws on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes.  “Nick, you are not responsible for my happiness.  I love you.  _You_.” She kissed him gently.

“I love you too, Judy.”  The statement contained all she needed to know.

“Good.  Now take me to bed, you sexy fox.  _Our bed_ , not this couch.” 

With a laugh, Nick complied.

* * *

 

It was a week later, Friday again, when Judy got a call.  She and Nick had just wrapped up their evening paperwork and she was in the lobby of the ZPD talking to Clawhauser when the call came in, and Nick, exiting the locker room, heard her side of the conversation.

“Hello? ... Hey, Susan.  What’s wrong?  … …what?  What happened??”  Judy’s body language went from concerned to frenzied.  “No no no, I’m on my way.  I’ll be there as soon as I can be.”

Nick jogged up to her as she looked around for him, and was jarred a bit by the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall but not quite making it.

“Virgil was in an accident,” she said softly, as if enunciating it more loudly would break her.  “I need to go home.  Right now.”

“You’re not waiting for the train, I’ll take you.”  The relief and appreciation on her face was evident.

He’d made the drive to Bunnyburrow once before, and so was familiar with the route; the last time he obeyed speed limit laws.  This time, he did not.

They arrived three hours later at the Hopps Compound, where Bonnie met them in the parking lot.  She drew Judy into a tight hug.  It was clear the matronly bunny was clearly upset but not crying. Stu on the other hand, who was not far behind Bonnie, was a mess.  The dozen or so of Judy’s siblings that had followed them out were all quiet and somber as well.

Bonnie pulled away from Judy and looked carefully at her daughter.  “He was helping with one of the machines.  Nobody is sure exactly what happened but something went wrong.  We heard a bang, and he was….”

Judy took a shuddering breath and Bonnie pulled her into another embrace.  “Doc says he didn’t feel anything.  It was quick.”

Judy took another breath to steady herself.  “When-when’s the funeral?”

“Tomorrow evening.  Nick, of course,” Bonnie looked at the fox, “is welcome to stay and attend.”

The evening was spent either in strained silence or a flurry of talk, no in between.  The rest of the evening and the following day Nick did everything he could to be helpful, especially when four soldiers arrived from Zootopia.  One of them was a fox, one another rabbit, and two were jaguars. 

Nick had never liked funerals, and this one was no different.  It didn’t help that he could feel Judy’s misery like thick waves of suffocation coming off her.  To the bunny’s credit, she never cried.  Even when the fox played the mournful notes of Taps, even when the biggest of the two jaguars broke down at the graveside at the Hopps plot and sobbed, Judy remained straight-faced and dry-cheeked. 

Afterward, there was a dinner.  A dozen different rabbits brought food and the three hundred or so that came spent the rest of the evening and into the early morning talking.  It seemed to Nick Virgil was popular around Bunny Burrow, and if he was honest with himself…Nick understood.  He’d spent only a few hours with the bunny himself and he felt the sorrow of the loss.

Bonnie, the excellent host she was, spent much of that night bustling around waiting on folks and generally keeping as busy as possible, but she made sure to come check on Judy in particular periodically, who seemed to have been hit hardest by the death.  Judy was in one corner of the large barn repurposed for the dinner, poking at her food in complete misery and Nick sat next to her quietly, trying to lend what support he could.

Finally at two-thirty in the morning, Judy spoke for the first time in hours.  “Nick,” she said very quietly, “I want to go home.” 

Nick nodded and stood with her; Bonnie noticed and came over before they could do more than stand.

“You’re not going, are you?” asked Bonnie worriedly.  “It’s so late.”

Judy shook her head, not meeting Bonnie’s eyes.  “I-I can’t, mom.”

“We can put you in another room, honey, you don’t have to sleep in the old one.”

Judy swallowed heavily and shook her head again.  “I _can’t_.  I need to go home.”

Bonnie nodded and drew her into a hug.  “I understand.  Nick, will you be alright driving?  I can have Sam drive you….”

“No, Mrs. Hopps, I’ll be fine.”

Judy pulled away from Bonnie and looked over to where Stu was slumped across a table; he’d been crying solidly since the funeral proper and had passed out hard an hour ago. 

“Tell dad I said I love him?”

Bonnie nodded.  “He’ll understand, sweetheart.  Go.  Nick, honey, call me when you get home.”

Nick nodded solemnly and led Judy out to the car.  He expected her to crash as soon as they started driving, but instead she remained awake and staring straight ahead.

The silence was deafening.

Two hours into the four hour drive, Judy made a sound for the first time, a low keening gasp.  Then, she folded in on herself and let the full weight of her grief crush her at long last.

Nick had heard crying in his time; he’d heard sobbing, had even experienced it himself on more than one occasion.  The soul-shredding wailing let out by his bunny surpassed anything he’d ever experienced before, and in it he could hear the sound of her heart shattering.

Without pause he pulled over to the side of the road, surrounded by forest and miles from anything, and quickly went around the car to pull Judy from her seat and into his lap on the soft grass of the shoulder of the road.  Nick held her, wrapping his tail around her, as she clung to him, sobbing brokenly into his chest.  For a long time he rocked her quietly in the darkness.

After what felt like an hour or perhaps more, Judy finally quieted.  The tears hadn’t stopped but she was sniffling instead of wailing.

“I’m sorry, Judy.”  Nick stroked the back of her head softly.  “I’m so sorry.”

Her reply was slow to come, and she wiped her eyes with the heel of her paw before she spoke.  Her voice was hoarse and wet, and he heard the fear within it.  “Please don’t hate me, Nick.”

She was terrified even in her anguish that the sorrow she felt over her oldest love would turn him away from her.  His heart broke at the forlorn sound of her words. 

“No, Judy,” said Nick, squeezing her tightly, “never.  Don’t ever think like that.  I couldn’t hate you, not ever.  Especially not for this.  This shows who you are.  It shows that you feel deeply, that you love strongly and with every fiber of your being.  Never think I’d hate you for your passion.  I’ll always be here for you.”

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes again.  “Even if I’m a d-dumb emotional bunny?”

Nick held her softly and kissed her delicately along the cheekbone.  “Especially then.”

She took a deep steadying breath, then stood uncertainly, gripping his paw in hers.  “…I love you, Nick.”  It was a promise, spoken to the darkness.

Nick stood and squeezed her paw.  “I love you too, Judy.”  It was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this prompt for awhile, not sure how to go about writing it. I wasn't sure I could do the idea justice, but here it is. Tell me how I did. I hope you all like the story.
> 
> EDIT: I neglected to mention: I borrowed some names from Selaxes, over on ff.net. One on purpose and one by accident. Good man, go read his stories.


End file.
